A suspension link, which is a component of a suspension and is configured to couple a tire and a main body of the suspension to each other, is generally provided with coupling portions which are configured to couple the suspension link and the tire to each other and the suspension link and a sub-frame of the suspension to each other. Some of the coupling portions of the tire and the sub-frame are configured in such a manner that a collar is joined to the main body portion of the suspension link made of, for example, a plate-like member by welding (see Patent Literature 1).